Summertime, Summertime Madness!
by fictiongirlmaddian
Summary: A series of one-shots of Maddy and Rhydian during their summer holidays. Fluff! Lots of Maddian! Let me know what you think!
1. The Zoo

**Hi everyone! Following finishing my story 'Maddy's Letter', I decided to have a go and write some one-shots. **

**Here is my first one. Hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you think and then I'll consider writing more:) **

**thanks!**

**...**

**1. The Zoo**

It was the first day of the summer holidays.

Maddy and Rhydian were lying on the sofa at Maddy's house.. They were so glad that they hadn't any school to go to for the next two months. They both hated school. They could just spend all their time with one another.

Maddy was lying on Rhydian's lap.

Rhydian looked down at his girlfriend.

"Maddy?"

Lifting her head up and facing her boyfriend she answered, "Yeah Rhydian?"

"Do you fancy doing something, cause as much as I love lying here with you, it's been like three hours and I'm getting pins and needles in my legs?"

She laughed.

"Well what do you fancy doing?", she smirked as she sat up.

"I was thinking maybe going to the zoo?"

"Sounds great!", she beamed. "I've never been to a zoo!"

"Really?", Rhydian asked,surprised.

"Yeah. Why? Have you been to one?", Maddy questioned judging by the surprised look on his face.

"Yeah, well I was like seven but I still remember it! I loved it. Seeing all the different animals, it was amazing Mads," Rhydian explained, his eyes lighting up as he spoke.

Maddy giggled as she stood up and pulled Rhydian up, "Well then Mr Morris, come on! Take me to the zoo!"

They grabbed their coats and raced out the door.

"Ahh Mads, wait two seconds."

Rhydian ran back into the house and after two minutes came back out carrying his wallet.

"We wouldn't get very far, if we didn't bring money!", he chuckled.

"You're right!", Maddy giggled.

Pulling his arm, "Now come on! I want to go to the zoo!"

Rhydian smiled and grabbed hold of her hand, "Come on then!", he smiled.

The two raced through the woods and into the next town where the zoo was.

Raising his arm towards to the zoo, "One zoo, Miss Smith," smiled Rhydian.

"Well don't just stand there! I don't want to look at it from out here! Come on, lets go in!", she squealed, full of excitement and then ran off towards the entry gate.

Rhydian looked on at her and smiled, before following after her.

"I'll pay you in," he smiled.

"I've the best boyfriend ever!", Maddy smiled.

"Of course you do!", Rhydian smirked as he leaned down and kissed her.

Rhydian got the entry tickets and he and Maddy entered the zoo.

Handing Maddy a map, he asked, "So where do you want to start? What shall we look at first?"

Consulting the map, Maddy replied, "Oh my god, I really don't know Rhydian! There are so many animals in here! I can't decide!"

Rhydian laughed. "How about we start from the beginning and work our way round? Then we won't miss any of the animals?"

"Sounds perfect!", Maddy grinned.

They walked around and began to look at all the different animals.

They saw elephants; giraffes, chimps; snow leopard; penguins; zebras; tigers; leopards; lizards; parrots; frogs; flamingos; owls; snakes; turtles; fish; starfish; butterflies; horses; meerkats; pandas; lions; monkeys; cheetahs; antelopes; crocodile; rhinos; and dozens of other animals.

Once they had visited each of the animals, they slowly walked out the exit.

Rhydian took hold of Maddy's hand.

"So Mads, what was your favourite animal?"

"Rhydian, I don't know. There were just so many! I didn't expect there to be that many! I never realised just how many different types of animals there were in the world! I can't decide between the penguins or the baby turtles! They were so cute! I can't believe I got to hold one of the baby turtles!", Maddy squealed.

"Not as cute as you!", smiled Rhydian.

Maddy blushed.

"Maddy, you enjoyed your trip to the zoo then?"

"Yes, it was brilliant! Thank you for bringing me!", Maddy beamed.

"No problem! I'm glad that I was the first person to bring you! It made our day even more special!", Rhydian smiled.

"Just you being here made it special Rhydian, thank you," replied Maddy as she threw her arms around his neck and smashed her lips against his before he could reply. He put his hands around her waist.


	2. The Natural History Museum

**2. The Natural History Museum**

"Mads, I can't believe that I actually let you talk me into this!", Rhydian groaned as he walked up the mountain of steps at the entrance to the Museum of Natural History.

"Come on, I promised Shan I'd go and I wasn't going to go by myself, now, was I?", she raised her eyebrow.

The reached the top of the steps and stopped.

"But you wouldn't have been by yourself, you would have had Shannon with you!", protested Rhydian.

"You know what I mean. I don't want to be stuck in the museum by myself with Shan. She's me best friend and all but I really can't stand listening to all the history. It's worse than a lesson with Jefferies.", she laughed. "And anyway she tends to go off into her own wee world when she's fascinated with something so I'd just end up standing by myself while she read stuff and explored."

"Why didn't you just tell Shannon you were busy?"

"Because I promised her I'd come with her _weeks_ ago! I've been putting it off for weeks."

"Mads exactly, _you _promised her, I didn't. Therefore I can go home," he said as he turned to go back down the steps.

Maddy grabbed his hand and he turned around to face her.

"Please, Rhydian, for me?", she asked, doing her best puppy eyes.

He couldn't say no to those cute puppy eyes that she did.

"Fine," he replied reluctantly. "But you owe me missy! There are so many other more interesting and fun thing I could been doing right now rather than going to this stupid Museum of Natural History!", Rhydian said as he rolled his eyes.

"I know," Maddy laughed. "Thanks," she said as she leaned up and kissed Rhydian's cheek.

"Only that it's you, and that I wouldn't want you to go through this boring museum by yourself, I wouldn't be here, remember that," he said as he took hold of her hand.

They walked through the doors. Shannon was waiting for them inside, with Tom.

As Rhydian saw Tom, he hissed to Maddy, "Tom's here! You wouldn't have been here by yourself! There was no need for me to be here!"

Before they reached Tom and Shannon, Maddy hissed back at him, "Well I'm sorry if I wanted you to come; if I wanted to spend time with you!"

Maddy then let go of his hand and sped up her walk and quickly joined Shannon and Tom.

"Hey Shan, Tom."

"Hey Mads," they replied in unison.

"Where's Rhydian?", asked Shannon.

"He's coming behind," groaned Maddy.

Tom gestured towards Rhydian who was approaching, "Are things okay between you two?", he whispered.

"Yeah, brilliant!," Maddy replied sarcastically.

"Hey guys," Rhydian said as he joined them.

Maddy turned her back to him.

"Hey Rhydian," Tom replied back.

"Right now that everyone is here, we can start touring around the museum," Shannon said excitedly.

Maddy linked arms with Shannon, "Yeah, come on Shannon, lets go" she interjected, looking back at Rhydian for a moment as she left with Shannon and then turned back and headed off to one of the exhibits.

Rhydian looked on as Maddy walked on.

Tom and Rhydian were left standing there.

"Rhydian are things okay with you and Mads?", Tom questioned.

"Yeah, just brilliant!", Rhydian answered sarcastically.

"She said the same and in the same tone," explained Tom.

" I just don't know what I did. Well actually no that's a lie, I _do_ know what I did but I don't know how I can fix things with her," explained Rhydian.

"Why, what happened?", questioned Tom.

"I was complaining about having to come here and she said she didn't want to be by herself all day, because although she was with Shannon, Shannon would go off in her own wee history world. So I was like fine Mads, I'll come. But then when we came in here, I saw you and complained that she wouldn't be on her own; she would've had you here and then she said, 'well I'm sorry if I wanted you to come; if I wanted to spend time with you!'," sighed Rhydian. "I've really messed up."

Tom put his hand on Rhydian's shoulder. "Come on mate, Mads will come around."

"I hope you're right," replied Rhydian.

"Now lets go around this _fun_ museum," Tom replied as he and Rhydian started to follow after the girls.

Throughout the rest of the day, Maddy wouldn't even look at Rhydian at all, never mind speak to him. Maddy was clearly still extremely annoyed at him.

Tom and Rhydian had fallen behind the girls.

"So much for her coming around," groaned Rhydian.

"Mate just give her time, girls can be a bit touchy at times," Tom answered.

"I suppose."

Rhydian and Tom became extremely bored as they followed the two girls around the museum at a distance behind them.

"Do you think they'd notice if we sneaked off?", asked Tom cunningly.

"Doubt it! And even if they did, Maddy would probably be glad that I've gone."

In the end, they decided to ditch the two girls and sat down in two soft chairs in the foyer.

Rhydian was exhausted and soon his eyes fell and he fell asleep, as did Tom.

About an hour later, the two girls located them.

"Here, they are!", exclaimed Shannon as she hit Tom's arm and Maddy hit Rhydian's.

"Get up!", shouted Shannon.

Maddy glanced at Rhydian, as if telling him to do the same.

Knowing that he was in Maddy's bad books already and not wanting to make things any worse, he got up, as he was told.

"This was supposed to be a fun day out for all of us together. Not a day out so that you two would leave me and Maddy by ourselves and go off to sleep!", cried Shannon.

"Ah, well Rhydian didn't even want to come Shan! He didn't even want to spend time with me, his girlfriend, never mind you!", interrupted Maddy, as tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"Mads, that's no true!", protested Rhydian.

"Oh really?", replied Maddy sarcastically.

"Yes, I'll admit I wasn't to keen on coming to the museum because to be honest I find them rather boring, no offence Shan but Mads I would never not want to spend time with you. I love you Mads!"

Maddy stared into his bright blue eyes, she could see that he meant every word and was sorry for they way he had acted.

"I love you too."

...

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; Thankyou for the lovely comments!:) Sorry if this is really bad, it was sort of rushed. I apologise! x**


	3. The Barbeque

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; Hi everyone, thanks for all the lovel comments, keep them coming:) **

**I want to apologise for the wait. I've been so busy with schoolwork the past couple of days, that I just really didn't have the time to update. **

**I should really be sleeping now as it's nearly 1 in the morning and I've to get up for school in like six hours but I wanted to update this for you guys!**

**I hope you enjoy it! Let me know if you do:) **

**Also, I just want to give you a heads up, I may not be updating for a week or so because I've my Irish GCSE oral coming up and I need to spend as much time as i can trying to learn it because it takes me a while to learn things but I promise if I can find time to update, then I will :) :**

**Thanks:)**

**Fictiongirlmaddian xxx**

**...**

**3. The Barbeque**

It was a scorching summers day. The heat was almost unbearable.

Maddy had arranged for Shannon and Tom, to come over to hers for a barbeque.

Maddy was preparing some of the food. Rhydian _was _supposed to be helping her. However, he was perched outside in the garden on a deck chair, with a newspaper, trying to fan himself down.

Maddy walked out of the kitchen and into the garden and stopped beside Rhydian and looked down at him. She put her hands on her hips.

"I thought you were supposed to be helping me prepare this food!"

Rhydian laughed. "Oh yeah," he replied sarcastically. "I'm busy here Mads. I'm far too hot to be preparing food."

"In more than one way," whispered Maddy to herself.

However, Rhydian being Rhydian, had super hearing and heard every word she spoke.

"Ahh, you like what you see," he winked.

Maddy blushed. "Damn wolfblood hearing!"

"You think I'm hot!", he teased.

"Maybe I do! So what?"

"Well Miss Smith, I think that you are even hotter!", exclaimed Rhydian before grabbing her hand and pulling her down on top of him on the deck chair.

Maddy lay beside Rhydian. He leaned closer to her and kissed her. They lay in each others grasp, kissing for a few moments.

Finally, Maddy laughed, "Right I really need to finish the salad and stuff. Shan and Tom will be here soon!"

"Okay," replied Rhydian sadly.

"You could help me if you wanted?"

"No thanks, I'm good here," he smirked.

"Fine," Maddy laughed.

Maddy turned and headed into the house.

"Maddy?", Rhydian shouted after her.

"Yes?", asked Maddy reluctantly.

"You couldn't bring me out a drink could you? You know the way I'm _so_ hot," Rhydian smirked.

"Ohh why certainly good sir," Maddy replied sarcastically with a glint in her eye.

Maddy had an idea.

Maddy got Rhydian his drink and brought it out to him.

"Here you go," she smiled as she handed the drink over to him.

"Why thank you Mads," he smiled, before taking a sip.

Maddy walked back into the house quickly and grabbed a basin of freezing cold water and some ice. She slowly walked up behind Rhydian and threw the entire basin of water and ice over him.

Rhydian jumped out of complete shock as the ice cold water reached his head.

"Mads!"

"What? You said you were hot! I was just trying to cool you down," she winked before falling to the ground in hysterics laughing at his reaction.

Rhydian just stared at Maddy with a straight face.

Suddenly he realised that there was someone else laughing too. He spun around and saw that Shannon and Tom had just happened to arrive just as Maddy had thrown the water over him.

"Oh my god Mads," gasped Tom in between laughing.

"That was brilliant!", laughed Shannon. She pointed at Rhydian. "You were just sitting there sipping your drink, thinking you were the king or something and next thing you leapt out of your deck chair. Your reaction was brilliant! Well done Mads!"

At this stage Maddy had managed to get up from the ground. She was still laughing and took a small bow.

"Thank you, thank you!", she giggled.

"Haha, so funny guys!", Rhydian said sarcastically.

"Rhydian it was just a joke, come on," giggled Maddy.

Rhydian's face remained straight.

Shannon could sense the tension building between them.

She ceased laughing and asked, "So Mads, where's the food? I'm starving!"

"It's in the kitchen, its nearly ready. I just have to finish of and Tom I need you to cook the burgers and sausages on the barbeque because me and Rhydian don't get on well with fire," she laughed.

"No problem Mads," beamed Tom.

"Right then, lets get this barbeque sorted."

Shannon and Tom followed Maddy as she returned back inside. Rhydian remained outside. Maddy handed Tom the sausages and burgers.

"The barbeque is outside and then whatever you need to light it with should be sitting beside it. I think Dad put it out before him and Mam left for Devon," she smiled.

Tom nodded and headed outside.

"What can I do to help?", asked Shannon.

"Well you can help me finish the salad and get the baps ready for the burgers but before you do, will you go out and see if he's still Mr Grumpy?"

"Yeah sure Maddy," smiled Shannon.

Shannon left Maddy and headed out to the garden to Rhydian. He was lying on the deck chair and his arms folded.

Shannon saw him like this and knew it was better to say nothing, so turned and went back to Maddy.

"Yip, still Mr Grumpy. He's lying out there with his arms folded and a scold on his face."

"Oh brilliant!", Maddy replied rolling her eyes. "Well I'm not going to let him ruin our barbeque. He can be like that."

"So salad," grinned Shannon.

"Yeah, I've it done basically. I just need you to put it into a bowl, please."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

"Thanks. And then will you get the drinks and stuff. I've nearly these baps cut in half."

Shannon nodded.

After a few minutes she and Maddy had everything ready. They began to carry it all out into the garden and place it onto the picnic table.

"Another two or three minutes and these will be ready ladies," grinned Tom.

"Okay," Maddy replied, her lips watering at the aroma of the cooking meat.

Following those two or three minutes, Tom placed the cooked sausages and burgers in the centre pf the table, saying "Tada!"

"These look great Tom!", grinned Maddy and Shannon, as they tucked into the food.

Maddy looked over to Rhydian. He hadn't moved from his deck chair. He had remained in the same position that Shannon had described minutes ago.

"Rhydian do you want some?", Maddy called.

Rhydian didn't respond.

"Hold on, I'll be back," Maddy told Shannon and Tom.

They nodded and Maddy got up from the table and walked over to Rhydian.

She walked behind the deck chair and bent over and wrapped her arms around Rhydians shoulders.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

Rhydian couldn't stay mad at her any longer. He raised his arms up and grabbed hers that were wrapped around his shoulders and pulled her over his head and onto his lap.

"I forgive you," he smirked.

Maddy giggled and leaned in and kissed him.

Shannon looked over, "Looks like they've made up then!", she laughed to Tom.


	4. Rainy Days

**AUTHOR'S NOTE; Hi everyone, thanks for the lovely reviews as always. **

**Here's the next of my series of one-shots. I apologise in advance if you don't like this. It isn't very good. I'm sorry. It didn't turn out as I wanted it too. This was just a quick one i wrote in my break from revision!**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Fanfictionmaddian xx**

**...**

**4. Rainy Days**

It was one of those boring days of summer. One of those days that you couldn't do anything outside.

Maddy woke up and walked to the window. Maddy stared out of her bedroom window. The sky was full of dark grey clouds. She watched on as the rain poured down on Stoneybridge.

Suddenly her phone made a noise. She turned and walked over to her phone. She lifted up her phone and opened the message. It was from Rhydian.

It read;

Hi Mads, I'll be over in 10 x

Maddy replied;

Okay, see you soon xx

She placed her phone back down on her locker and got then went and got herself dressed. She had just brushed her hair, when she heard a loud banging coming from downstairs.

Maddy ran down the stairs to the back door. Rhydian was standing at the back door, banging on the door. He was absolutely soaked threw. As he saw me coming, he ceased his banging. I quickly unlocked the door and let him in.

He raced through the door and then stood still.

As he stood there, the water dripped from his head.

"I'm so cold! It's bucketing from the heavens out there."

"You look like a drowned wolf!", Maddy laughed.

"Haha! Thanks Mads!", he replied sarcastically.

"A very good looking drowned wolf though!", she teased as she walked towards him and planted her lips on his.

Rhydian went to place his arms around her waist. Maddy jumped.

"Rhydian, you're soaking! Don't wrap your arms around me and soak me!", she squealed.

Rhydian laughed. "You're such a girl."

"I am not! I'm a wolf," she argued.

Before Rhydian could argue with her, she continued, "Right come on, I think it would be a good idea to get you some dry clothes. Yours are a little bit wet."

Rhydian rolled his eyes. "Oh are they? I hadn't even noticed Mads. Thanks for pointing that out to me. What would I do without you?," he winked.

"I don't know how you'd survive without me," she winked, "Now go on up to my room, some of your clothes are up there in the bottom drawer. While you do that, I'll make you some tea, that will warm you up." Maddy smiled.

Rhydian nodded and headed upstairs.

He went into Maddy's room. Rhydian walked over to the her drawers. He opened the bottom one, and there was some of his clothes. He took out a t-shirt and dry pair of jeans.

Rhydian took the wet pair of jeans of and put the dry pair on. Then he pulled his top off over his head and reached out to lift the dry t-shirt from the bed.

"Now, I need to see that more often. You should really take your shirt of more often."

Rhydian spun around. Maddy was stood at the door. He hadn't realised that Maddy had entered the room.

"Have you been working out?"

"No, why are you liking what you see Miss Smith?", he grinned.

"Is it not obvious?", she giggled, starting to blush.

"What happened to, 'you go upstairs and get changed and I'll make you some tea?'", Rhydian questioned, raising his eyebrow.

Maddy looked at the ground and then back up at Rhydian.

"What? I just couldn't resist," she grinned. "And as for your tea, I did make you it, it's sitting waiting for you downstairs on the kitchen table," she smiled, walking over and kissing him, before skipping out of the room.

Rhydian threw on his t-shirt and then returned back downstairs.

"One cup of tea, Mr Morris," she smiled.

Maddy lifted the cup of tea from the table and handed him his cup of tea.

"Thanks." Rhydian then took a sip of his hot beverage before asking, "So what do you want to do? I'd advise you to stay inside and do something in here. It's still bucketing out there. I don't really fancy getting soaked again after just getting changed."

"Aha, I suppose you're right. I don't know what we're going to do. There's not much that we can do. Me house isn't that exciting," Maddy laughed.

"Maybe, you're right," replied Rhydian.

He looked around the kitchen and living room before spying something and getting an idea.

"Mads, I know what we can do!", he beamed.

"What?", she asked.

"X-box!", he screamed.

"Oh my god! Yes! We have to play Mario cart again! I have to beat you this time! You beat me countless times, the last time we played this," answered Maddy excitedly.

"Oh no, not a chance! I'm not going to let you beat me! I'm the undefeated champion!", he smirked confidently.

"Oh really? Do you want to bet?"

"I do," he smirked.

"Oh it is on Mister! You're going down."

"Oh am I?"

"Yes you are!", Maddy squealed, as she pushed him down onto the sofa. "See I told you, you were going down!", she smirked.

She sat on top of him and leaned down towards him. Maddy placed her lips onto his. They kissed for a few moments.

Rhydian broke away, "You know that this isn't going to help you, I'll still win," he smirked.

"I thought it'd might have helped me gain an advantage," she smirked back.

"It didn't work! Now lets start so I can win," Rhydian replied eagerly.

"No you wo-",

Rhydian interrupted her.

"Mads?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and just play," he teased.

"Fine."

Maddy kept quiet and she and Rhydian began to play.

Rhydian won the first race, and the second, and the third, and the fifteenth, and the thirtieth.

Maddy finally gave up in defeat.

"Fine, I give up! You win!"

"Oh yes! Who's the champ? I'm the champ!", Rhydian cheered. "What a way to spend this rainy day. All nice and cosy with my beautiful girl," he smiled.

Maddy smiled back at him.

.**...**

**Please let me know what you think!:D xx**


	5. The Surprise

**AUTHOR'S NOTE;**

**Hi everyone! I'm back, eventually!**

**My apologies for the ridiculous length of time you had to wait for me to update!**

**I've just been so busy! I was doing my GCSE Irish oral and I was so busy preparing for it! But thankfully all my hard work paid off as I got full marks! **

**And it was my birthday this week too and my family was over and school has just been overwhelming and I just didn't have time to update!:( I'm really sorry! **

**But anyways, back to my series of one shots of Maddian! Thank you all very much for lovely reviews:) They are lovely to read! So thank you all so much!:) **

**So here is the next addition to the one shot series! It's not my best work! But I hope you like it all the same! Thank you as always, you lovely people!:) **

**Please remember to let me now what you think!**

**Fictiongirlmaddian xxxx**

**...**

5. The Surprise

"Rhydian where are you taking me?", Maddy questioned her boyfriend as he placed his hands over her eyes and guided her into the unknown.

"Mads, you're just going to have to wait and see."

Maddy placed her hands out infront of her as her boyfriend guided her out of her house. She was wary incase she walked into anything.

"You do realise that you've just literally come over to my house and practically kidnapped me?", inquired Maddy.

"Maddy, come on I didn't kidnap you now," he laughed, "You seemed to come quite willingly if you ask me, you didn't put up much of a fight against me."

"That's because I know you and I know there's no point in wasting my energy trying to fight with you because you're just too strong for me!", Maddy laughed.

"Fair point!", Rhydian grinned.

"But besides that, I just really couldn't be bothered!", she laughed.

With every step, Maddy knew she was moving further away from her house.

"Seriously, where are we going?", Maddy questioned.

"You'll see."

"Is it far?", queried Maddy.

"Not much further now," Rhydian answered her.

"See if you like make me walk into something, I will actually kill you, you know."

"You could try but you wouldn't actually succeed Mads and besides you love me too much."

"Oh do you really want to test that theory out Rhydian?", she giggled.

"No, I'm good, it would just be a waste of time!"

Maddy laughed.

"Seriously, how much farther? I feel that we've been walking for ages", groaned Maddy.

"Stop complaining and just trust me for once, okay?"

"I always trust you!", Maddy protested, hurt in her voice.

Rhydian sensed the hurt in her voice.

"Yeah, I know you do Mads."

There was some tension between the pair. Trying to diffuse this tension, Rhydian changed the subject back to his surprise.

"We're nearly here now."

"Okay," she replied. "Can I hear water? I swear if we're at the river and you're idea of a surprise is throwing me into the river, you're life won't be worth living Rhydian Morris!"

Rhydian didn't respond to her comment, instead he continued to guide her forward.

After a few more steps forward, Rhydian announced, "We're here!"

He stood there for a couple of moments before removing his hands from Maddy's eyes and revealing his surprise for her, to her.

"Oh wow, Rhydian!", exclaimed Maddy.

When Rhydian removed his hands that were covering Maddy's eyes, she was able to see the surprise he had arranged for her.

As she opened her eyes, she was greeted with a picturesque scene.

She opened her eyes to observe a simple picnic beside the most beautiful of waterfalls she had ever seen.

On the ground, situated was a medium sized blue and white striped blanket.

There was a brown wicker picnic basket placed at the side of it.

Maddy just gazed at the beautiful scene before her.

Rhydian asked her, "So Miss Smith, do you like you're surprise?"

"Do I like it? I absolutely, completely, totally love it Rhydian!", she beamed as she ran to him and jumped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Thank you," she smiled as a tear began to run down her soft cheek.

Rhydian placed her back onto the ground.

He placed one hand on Maddy's waist and with his other, he wiped the tear that had just fallen down her cheek.

"Mads why are you crying? What's wrong? What is it? Are you okay Mads?", Rhydian questioned, concern filling his voice.

"It's nothing. I'm fine. It's just that, it, this is just so beautiful. It's one of the cutest things you've ever done for me," Maddy smiled up to him as she reached up towards him and pressed her lips against his and they sunk into the kiss.

When they broke apart, Maddy continued, "Thank you Rhydian," as she wrapped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest.

They stood like this for a few moments before Rhydian interjected, "Right now I don't know about you but I'm starving! Let's eat!"

He made his way over to the picnic.

Maddy just watched on and whispered to her before following Rhydian, "Maddy Smith you are one very lucky girl, to have someone like Rhydian Morris."


End file.
